


One Half of a Whole

by Syksy



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syksy/pseuds/Syksy
Summary: Rey dreams of him often.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 15
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	One Half of a Whole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyGwenllian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGwenllian/gifts).



Rey dreams of him often. Most of the time they are good dreams: he holds her close and they sit together among the silent, moonlit sands of Tatooine. It feels right to her that this is where the two of them meet, even though (or maybe because) that’s where they never met. Often they spar and the joy she feels in her well earned victory is not marred by the necessity of hurting him. Or he bests her and his eyes, when he helps her up, are full of simple joy, not gloating and bitter triumph. This is the way they dance together, the way they fit. Talking always got them into trouble.

Sometimes the dreams are different, though. Sometimes she takes his hand and they rule together as the galaxy falls to chaos and despair. And it doesn’t matter to her at all, because she has him and he is alive and they have all the time in the world for love. From those ones she wakes gasping and terrified. Of herself, of him, of the dark that she knows lives inside of her.

The dreams, all of them, stop the day she meets his ghost. She of course knows that Jedi do this, but when he did not visit her for the first few, awful years, she gave up hope. Maybe he hadn’t had enough training. Maybe he had gone back to dark side after all. Maybe he simply did not want to see her once more. Whatever the reason, she had resolved to stop waiting for him and to live her life without. Except for her nights, when he is as present as ever. So when he is here now, not in the flesh but really here all the same, she does not know what to say. But he does.

”Goodbye, my love,” he says and for an infinitely painful moment she wants to ask for more. More time, more words, more reasons to keep on living. Then she understands. He hasn’t come to give her answers, she has had those for a long time. He’s come to set her free. So she smiles through the tears and closes her eyes. It’s time to let go.


End file.
